


Believing in You

by HydraHails



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, M/M, Panry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydraHails/pseuds/HydraHails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You said that I have the heart of the biggest believer.” He stated lightly to Peter as he carefully went over his wounds again with the sodden cloth. Peter hissed at the contact of the cold water and Henry couldn’t help but chuckle in boyish amusement before continuing, “Well, I believe that there is still good inside of you.”</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The one where Peter didn't leave the battle unscathed and Henry tends to his injuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believing in You

He didn’t come out of the battle unscathed.

Growling to himself, Peter swatted away at the leaves around them as he and the Lost Boys entered back at their camp, Peter ignoring everyone as he made his way to his room. The dark jungle around them never bothered Peter before, but he couldn’t help but be annoyed right now. He hadn’t been injured in a long time.

Clutching at his side, blood coated his fingers, and his face was twisted into an annoyed grimace. It had been years since he was last hurt, and it had been an accident on his part that got him injured the last time. He couldn’t help but berate himself on his carelessness for this fight.

Before he and the Lost Boys made their leave, Regina had thrown a spell at them. It caused the surrounding branches to tangle downwards and attack, swatting at them like predator against prey. Although they had easily escaped the twisted mess, it wasn’t before Peter had been scraped, being the one the hex was aimed for.

Going into his room that was hidden behind vines and the bark of trees, Peter snorted in infuriation as he sat down and glanced at his bloody shirt, it seeping through and ruining it. But he really couldn’t complain too much - after all, it was Henry’s clothes that he was dressed in and the entire attire was uncomfortable. The blue pants were coarser than the trousers he was use to and the coat was stitched very tightly. He couldn’t fathom why Henry would even wear them in the first place.

“You’re bleeding.” Pan heard Henry’s voice from across the room, Peter almost forgetting for a moment that he was in there. The teenager trusted no one to make sure Henry didn’t escape, even if he had left him here while he was off against the boy’s family. It was the dark forest and Peter knew he wouldn’t have been able to wander far if he did try to leave.

Rolling his eyes, Pan sneered, “Obviously.” He pressed his hands against the gash, trying to prevent anymore blood from spilling, wincing slightly while doing so. Henry hadn’t spoken to him too much after he found out about Peter being who he was, and he could tell that he felt betrayed.

He heard some shuffling and looked up to see Henry walking over to him, a pitcher of water that Peter kept in his room carried safely in his hands. The brunette boy was dressed in Peter’s spare clothes since he was brought here with nothing and his original attire was in other use. The material loosely hung from his smaller body, almost swallowing him whole.

“What do you think your doing?” Peter questioned as Henry kneeled beside him, his eyes oddly shining with a concern Peter was unfamiliar with.

This time, it was Henry that rolled his eyes and Peter was honestly slightly surprised to see the action on the boy, “The cut is not going to heal by you just pressing on it.” He said dryly, his face blank, but his words didn’t hold any malice.

Narrowing his eyes, Peter went to retort, but the words died on his lips and became a gasp as Henry slide the bloodied shirt up, exposing the bleeding wound and skimming over it with his fingers, his ivory digits becoming coated with red.

Without another word, Henry went to work. Reaching up, he removed his scarf from Peter’s neck, carefully pulling it over his head, and tore off a small section. He dipped it in the water and gently wiping the cut, trying to get the dirt from it without hurting the older boy. Scrunching up his nose from the contact, Peter stayed silent as Henry cleaned it, gently picking out splinters that pierced the skin around it.

Watching him work, Peter wasn’t able to stay quiet for long and his curiosity got the better of him, “Why are you doing this?” He asked harshly, narrowing his eyes and scrutinizing for an ulterior motive.

Chuckling slightly, Henry replied, “Well, you are still in my clothes and I’d rather you not continue to bleed on them.” His voice was laced with sarcasm, but it wasn’t vicious. It was a teasing voice almost, and Peter couldn’t understand why the boy had granted him that tone.

Wrinkling his nose, Peter replied, “I don’t see why.” He exhaled, “They’re extremely itchy.” He paused for a moment before adding, “I’d be looking for a reason to get rid of them and get more comfortable clothes if they were mine.” He said.

A small smile appeared on Henry’s lips, “Yeah, well yours aren’t much better.” He argued, “They’re thin and drafty.” He complained, with a mock face disgruntlement, it quickly fading into a grin. It didn’t last long though, because after a second, Henry remembered that Peter wasn’t his friend and that Henry himself was a captive, and hurriedly pushed his lips into a straight line again.

Seeing the change, Peter couldn’t help but be a bit disappointed. He didn’t know why either, because Henry was probably feeling like a prisoner, and Pan knew that that wouldn’t gain him his friendship. But he knew that part of the game was getting Henry to want to stay… although, to be honest, Peter felt a small part of himself wanting Henry to stay just for him.

Once again, Peter found himself wanting to know why Henry was doing this; why he was helping him, so he voiced it aloud, “I’m not a good guy.” He began in a snarky manner, “You know that right?” He raised an eyebrow.

Saying nothing, Henry simply nodded, turning and dipping the makeshift rag back into the water. The younger boy kept his eyes pointed at the bowl, watching the blood stain the liquid red.

Continuing, Peter asked again, “So why are you helping me?” He demanded.

Sighing, it took Henry a moment to respond, “You said that I have the heart of the biggest believer.” He stated lightly to Peter as he carefully went over his wounds again with the sodden cloth. Peter hissed at the contact of the cold water and Henry couldn’t help but chuckle in boyish amusement before continuing, “Well, I believe that there is still good inside of you.” He finished, glancing up at Peter with an unreadable expression.

Peter couldn’t help but do nothing but stare at Henry after he said this, unsure of what to make of it. He couldn’t even come up with a snide response. So instead of saying anything, he just remained quiet.

Looking back down at his wound, Peter could see that it looked much better now. Instead of it being bloody and filthy with little pieces of wood sticking out from it, it was just a wide, red line that stretched across the side of his now clean stomach. It barely even throbbed anymore.

Going to drop his shirt, Peter was a bit surprised when Henry swatted at his hands, making him keep it up. Instead of getting angry, Pan couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows in amusement as a sly smile overtook his lips, “I can see that you inherited your mother’s fire.” He chuckled.

Henry gave him a dry look before taking the rest of his scarf and wrapping it around Peter’s stomach, leaning closer to him as he messily knotted it on his opposite side.

“There.” Henry pursed his lips, “All done.” He declared, getting up to go back to his original spot, but hesitated, “You owe me like ice cream now or something.” He said playfully, but in a hesitant tone, as if he was unsure about teasing with Peter just yet.

Peter couldn’t help but banter back, “You wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little something that I typed up after watching Lost Girl. I wasn't going to post it up on here, but the Henry Mills/Peter Pan tag was looking lonely, so I thought, well why not? I ship these two way more than I probably should, and I decided to practice writing the characters by writing this and a few other drabble things that I posted on my Tumblr (Hollow-lungs.tumblr.com/fanfiction) so yeah... Anyways, thanks for reading!:)


End file.
